Queen Bee
is the Quirk used by Kuin Hachisuka. Description Queen Bee is a swarm of Apocrita, bee/wasp-like creatures, nested behind a medical patch in Kuin’s left eye. The number of bee-like insects produced are numerous as she is able to dispatch her phalanx to cover a heavily populated metropolitan area. Kuin is bio-physically connected to each bee of the swarm and gain insight to whatever experiences or information they glean. Each bee has a special abdomen that serves to transport various substances in small quantities, and they stingers act as syringe delivery systems which are useful for the injection of drugs or other such contaminants,as well as to subtract samples. The Quirk stems from a parasitic, bee-like creature that implants itself into its host. It is unknown how it does this, but it somehow connects to the host's brain to control it. This determines Kuin's personality since the bee user's personality is basically a fusión of the swarm of parasitic bees and the host's own brain. When a host or a user of this Quirk is enhanced by Trigger, their skin darkens, their nails grown out like claws and their strength and speed are increased. However, a shot of Trigger weakens the Bee Queen's influence and control over the host underlying spirit. The bees' mission takes less priority and more of the host's personality and feelings comes to the forefront, though the queen still remains in control. Queen Bee also has the ability to control other people with her bees, such as when Kuin uses one of her classmates to lure Soga to a secluded location to attack him when he starts sniffing around her school. Another characteristic is that it has a great survival instinct, since for any reason the Queen Bee dies, one of the bees becomes the new Queen of the hive. This allows the Quirk to continue perpetuating even if only one bee survives, needing time to regain strength and build a new swarm. Weaknesses Due Kuin is bio-physically connected to all of her bees, each time one of them is injured or destroyed, the pain recoils on her. That is why Kuin prefers to run away rather than face an enemy; and in case she have no choice but to fight, she will try to avoid using her bees offensively as much as possible. Being a parasyte insect, Kuin's reasoning and thinking capacity depends entirely on the fact that she is staying in a host. When the brain functions of the host stops, she loses the ability to think too, and then, she loses control of the swarm, who will instinctively fly away from the dying hive. Once Kuin's true body is removed from the host, she is completely helpless and at the mercy of the enemy. Usage , Kuin can perform electric attacks.]] Kuin Hachisuka used her Quirk primarily to inject small doses of Trigger into innocent people against his will, causing them to become Instant Villains. She did this either for a specific objective, such as when she needed a great altercation as a distraction to kidnap Teruo Unagisawa, or simply for her own pleasure, such as when she tried to sabotage the Marukane music festival just because she wanted to. Similarly, she could also use it to inject herself with various substances. Kuin was also able to use a second Quirk temporally when she injected herself with a sample from another person. For example, she was able to perform electrical attacks when she injected into her body a sample of Teruo's Eel Quirk. Finally, her connection with her bees allowed her to use them as spies. Super Moves *'Bomb Bee': Using the Queen Bee Quirk, Kuin can create Bomb Bees, highly explosive bees that detonate when ordered to. Creating even a single Bomb Bee takes a toll on the host, and as such the ones created after the first are simple firecrackers. References Site Navigation Category:Villain Quirks Category:Illegals Original Quirks